Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Neue Animeserien 2015
center|700px|link= Die Anime-Szene hat sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert. Nachdem das Thema in Deutschland Mitte der 2000er geboomt ist und zig Fernsehsender sich um heiß begehrte Lizenzen prügelten, ist es heute schwer geworden, was „anständiges“ im Free-TV zu finden. Wer seinen Blick ein wenig weiter schweifen lässt, merkt aber schnell, dass es neben der Glotze mittlerweile auch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, Anime zu schauen. Seit einiger Zeit gibt es verschiedene Anbieter, die sich auf Simulcasts spezialisiert haben, und topaktuelle Serien nur ein paar Stunden nach japanischen Release mit deutschen Untertiteln als Stream zur Verfügung stellen. Ich habe mir die aktuellen Neuerscheinungen im TV, auf DVD und als Simulcast mal angeschaut und euch die spannendsten Titel mitgebracht. Demnächst im Free-TV Akame ga Kill! thumb|left|335 px Publisher: Peppermint Anime Sendeplatz: Pro7 MAXX, März/April 2015 (tbc) Wikia: Akame ga Kill! Darum geht's Der Hauptcharakter Tatsumi will sich seinem Schicksal, in Armut zu leben, nicht fügen. Er zieht aus seinem Dorf, zusammen mit zwei Freunden, ins Zentrum des Imperiums. Eine Stadt, um deren Reichtum und Pracht sich viele Legenden ranken. Auf ihrer Reise werden die Freunde während eines Überfalls voneinander getrennt. Tatsumi erreicht das Stadtzentrum, steht aber ohne Hab und Gut, Freunde und einen Plan da. Als die Not am größten ist, stößt er auf Aria, welche sich seiner annimmt und ihn mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt. Doch das unscheinbare und freundliche Mädchen entpuppt als Mitglied einer Assassinen-Gruppe namens Night Raid. Tatsumi scheint abermals zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein und hat eindeutig zu viel über Night Raid erfahren, als dass sie ihn ziehen lassen können. Einzige Möglichkeit für ihn ist, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen und mit Hilfe der verfluchten Waffen, den Teigus, den Kampf gegen das unmenschliche Regime der Stadt aufzunehmen. Potenzial Akame ga Kill! hat zwar noch keinen festen Ausstrahlungstermin, wird aber laut Ankündigung nächtliche Sendeplätze im Frühjahrsprogramm belegen. Damit setzt Pro7 MAXX seine Animereihe für das erwachsene Publikum fort und erhört dabei viele laute Stimmen regelmäßiger Zuschauer, die tagsüber mit Pokemon und Naruto nicht zufriedenzustellen sind. Alles andere wäre auch nicht ernsthaft nachvollziehbar, lagen die letzten Quoten im Schnitt bei erstaunlich soliden 4%. Akame ga Kill! richtet sich dabei auch inhaltlich an eine Zielgruppe, die nicht nach dem Sandmann ins Bett muss. Wer sich von dem etwas generischen Charakterdesign nicht gelangweilt abwendet, den erwartet eine düstere, actiongeladene Geschichte und dramatisch inszenierte Kämpfe. Ohne direkte Vergleiche ziehen zu wollen, ist man vereinzelt an Bleach (Kampfszenen) oder Berserk (Stil) erinnert und das sind durchaus positive Parallelen. Ob die Konstellation der, mit Verlaub, auf den ersten Blick klischeehaften Protagonisten dauerhaft packen kann, gilt es abzuwarten. Einschalten lohnt sich auf jeden Fall. Wann die Serie genau anläuft, dürfte in naher Zeit bekannt gegeben werden. Black Bullet thumb|left|335 px Publisher: Peppermint Anime''' ' '''Sendeplatz:' Pro7 MAXX, 04.03.2015 Wikia: Black Bullet Darum geht's Black Bullet spielt in einer dystopischen Zukunft im Jahre 2021, in welcher eine aggressive Epidemie namens Gastrea die Menschheit dahinrafft und die Überbliebenen dazu zwingt, ihr Leben zum Schutz hinter monolithischen Mauern zu führen. Dieser Virus verwandelt Infizierte in insektenähnliche Monster, welche weitere Menschen anstecken und töten. Hauptprotagonist Rentaros Eltern sind von einem Gastrea-Infizierten getötet worden und er sieht nur eine Möglichkeit, weitere Tode zu verhindern: Er und seine Freunde haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihr Schicksal in die eigene Hand zu nehmen und als Civil Security Tokyo wieder zu einem friedlichen Ort zu machen und von der Seuche zu befreien. Dabei wird diese Spezialeinheit von sogenannten „verfluchten Kindern“ unterstützt. Diese jungen Frauen werden infiziert mit dem Virus geboren, haben durch ihn aber auch übernatürliche Fähigkeiten erlangt und können die Mutation mit Hilfe eines Serums verhindern. Rentaro kämpft fortan an der Seite von Enju, einem verfluchten Kind in der Civil Security, welche Tokyos Zukunft sichern und die Stadt aus der scheinbar ausweglosen Situation befreien soll. Potenzial Die erste Episode von Black Bullet hinterlässt gemischte Gefühle: Auf der einen Seite sieht man wenig neues. Rentaro könnte einer von vielen generischen männlichen Hauptprotagonisten mit tragischer Vergangenheit sein, Enju ist in erster Linie niedlich und tolpatschig. Eine die Welt vernichtende Seuche gewinnt als Story sicherlich auch keinen Innovationspreis. Auf der anderen Seite steckt in der Konstellation zwischen Rentaro und Enju großes Potential und in der engen Beziehung blitzen hier und da spannende Momente auf. Rentaro schwankt zwischen teils freundschaftlichen Gefühlen zu Enju und zu Gefühlen zu seiner Sandkastenfreundin und gleichzeitig Vorgesetzten. Man sollte also keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und der Serie durchaus eine Chance geben. Crunchyroll hat den Anime in einigen Ländern lizenziert und auch in Japan ist Black Bullet durchaus erfolgreich. Neuerscheinung auf DVD Coppelion thumb|left|335 px Publisher: KAZÉ Release: 30.01.2015 Wikia: Coppelion Darum geht's In naher Zukunft im Jahr 2016 ist Tokyo nach einer atomaren Kernschmelze nicht mehr bewohnbar und kontaminiertes Gebiet. Aus der Stadt scheint jedes Leben gewichen. Wer durch das Unglück nicht unmittelbar getötet wurde, wurde evakuiert. Dennoch erreicht die zuständige Behörde eines Tages ein Notrufsignal aus dem verseuchten Gebiet. Da kein normaler Mensch die Strahlung eine längere Zeit überleben könnte, wird das sogenannte Coppelion-Team in die Nähe des Notrufes entsandt und soll den Hilferuf orten. Das Team besteht aus drei jungen Frauen, welche alle durch genetische Veränderungen immun gegen die tödliche Strahlung sind und zudem über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verfügen. Das Team wird angeführt von Ibara, welche sich um jeden Verletzten kümmert und die Gruppe mit viel Herzlichkeit und Aufmunterung zusammenhält. Die quirlige Aoi ist noch sehr kindlich und wirkt ab und zu etwas unbedacht, verfügt aber über beeindruckende telekinetische Fähigkeiten, welche sie allerdings noch nicht vollends unter Kontrolle hat. Die dritte im Bunde ist die zurückhaltende Taeko, welche über ein extremes Sehvermögen verfügt, welches sie im Alltag durch eine spezielle Brille kontrollieren muss. Zu dritt machen sich die Mädchen auf den Weg durch öde, triste und verlassene Landschaften und stoßen schon bald auf erste Lebenszeichen, welche ihnen aber nicht immer freundlich gesinnt sind. Potenzial Man merkt der Serie deutlich an, dass sie an ein älteres Publikum gerichtet ist (Genre: Seinen) und durchaus ernste und melancholische Töne anschlägt. Auf den zweiten Blick entdeckt man an den Figuren mehrere Facetten, die ihnen Tiefe und Ernsthaftigkeit verleihen. Die junge Aoi ist unter ihrer albernen Fassade eine Außenseiterin, welche ihr Leben lang auf Ablehnung stieß und auch die beiden anderen Mädchen beschäftigen sich mit dem traurigen Gedanken, dass sie, trotz ihrer ehrenwerten Aufgabe, verstoßene Außenseiter und im Labor geschaffene Wesen sind. Das Setting ist stimmig, die Landschaften toll inszeniert, die allgegenwärtige Gefahr in der Einöde spürbar. Auch wenn sicherlich einige Kämpfe geboten werden, kann gehofft werden, dass Coppelion eher auf Atmosphäre und zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, als denn auf Atommutanten-Geballer setzt. Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya thumb|left|335 px Publisher: Universum Anime Release: 24.04.2015''' ' '''Wikia: Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya' Darum geht's Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya ist wohl eines der bekanntesten und gefühlt uralten, japanischen Märchen, dessen Motive gerne in verschiedenen Filmen und Serien aufgegriffen werden. Sie erzählt die Geschichte von einem alten Mann, der sein Leben als Bambussammler bestreitet und zusammen mit seiner Frau in bescheidenen Verhältnissen lebt. Als er eines Tages in den Bambushainen in einem auffallend leuchtenden Bambus eine winzige Frau findet, nimmt er diese mit nach Hause. Auf dem Weg verwandelt sich die kleine Frau in ein menschliches Baby, welches unter der Obhut des alten Ehepaares unfassbar schnell wächst. Das Wunderkind wird Takenoko getauft („Bambuskind“) und das Mädchen lebt eine einfache, aber sehr glückliche Kindheit. Doch als der alte Mann immer wieder Gold und kleine Schätze im Bambus findet, zieht die kleine Familie in eine bessere Wohnung auch das junge Mädchen soll sich den neuen Maßstäben anpassen: Fortan Kaguya genannt, wird sie vornehm gekleidet und soll einen gut situierten Mann ehelichen. Doch Kaguya sträubt sich gegen all dies und wird unglücklich. Eines Tages stellt sich heraus, dass das junge Mädchen und all die Schätze aus dem Bambus vom Mond stammen und Kaguya auch dort wieder ihren Platz einnehmen muss. Potenzial Schon Ende letzten Jahres kam man, nicht nur als Animefan, an Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya nicht vorbei. Das letzte Werk aus dem Hause Ghibli lief ab November 2014 in den deutschen Kinos und erlangte unlängst internationale Beachtung mit der Oscarnominierung für den besten Animationsfilm 2015. Und das absolut verdient. Objektivität fällt mir an dieser Stelle schwer, jagt mir allein der Trailer doch jedes mal erneut eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya ist auf den ersten Blick kein klassisches Ghibli-Märchen wie Prinzessin Mononoke oder Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und es fällt insbesondere das minimalistische und zarte Design ins Auge. Die Farben wirken wie mit dem Aquarellpinsel aufgetragen, weiche und fließende Animationen verstärken diesen Eindruck. Alles passt hervorragend zum historischen Setting und man fühlt sich an traditionelle japanische Tuschezeichnungen erinnert. Mir fällt kein anderes japanisches Studio ein, welches Soundtrack, Design und Geschichte so eng und harmonisch miteinander verwebt, wie Ghibli. Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya transportiert eine japanische Folklore so ergreifend schön, dass man vereinzelt ein Tränchen verdrückt. Simulcasts online KanColle thumb|left|335 px Publisher: Anime on Demand Release: 01.2015 - Wikia: Kancolle Darum geht's Die junge Fubuki startet ihren ersten Tag an der Eliteschule der Flottenmädchen („Kanmusu“) und wird unerwartet direkt ins (wortwörtlich) kalte Wasser geworfen. Seit langer Zeit brodelt der Konflikt zwischen den Kanmusu und der gegnerischen Front, der Abyssal-Flotte, über die Seeherrschaft. Der Kampf wird auf dem Meer zwischen den Mädchen ausgetragen, welche alle Reinkarnationen alter Schlachtschiffe und demnach mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und Waffen ausgestattet sind. Die etwas tollpatschige und unerfahrene Fubuki muss so schon am ersten Tag ihre Fähigkeiten im dritten Torpedo-Korps unter Beweis stellen und kämpft mit ihren Kameradinnen gegen die Abysall-Flotte. Nach dem ersten, kräftezehrenden Kampf ist Fubuki klar: Ihr großes Ziel ist es, irgendwann als Begleitschiff an der Seite der mysteriösen Flugzeugträger-Kämpferin Akagi in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Potenzial Niedliche Mädchen, welche stark bewaffnet und freudig quietschend in Seeschlachten ziehen und dabei unerwartet und ständig ihre Kleidung im Kampf zerfetzen – klingt nach einer grandiosen Mischung! Tatsächlich macht KancColle (kurz für „Kantai Collection“) sehr viel Spaß und wer diverse „Kleinigkeiten“ einfach nicht hinterfragt, der wird mit der Animeadaption des sehr erfolgreichen und gleichnamigen Strategiespiels eine gute Zeit haben. Das Charakterdesign ist wirklich zauberhaft und wirkt wie eine gelungene Mischung aus Steampunk gepaart mit traditionell japanischen Elementen und Schulmädchencharmee. Die Kämpfe machen Laune und haben je nach Setting sicherlich noch Luft nach oben in der Absurditätsskala. Was den Gehalt der Story angeht, kann noch nicht viel gesagt werden. Bislang stehen die unsagbar niedlichen Mädchen und ihr Leben an der Flottenschule im Fokus und auch der „ecchi“-Faktor ist noch human und nicht zu omnipräsent. Es ist wirklich zu begrüßen, dass Publisher mit Simulcasts parallel zu japanischen Ausstrahlungsterminen Serien auch dem deutschen Publikum nur Stunden nach japanischen Release zugänglich machen. KanColle ist als heiß erwarteter Anime ein super Titel, um den Simulcasttrend zu befeuern. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass dieses Konzept in Deutschland gut angenommen wird und vielleicht neben großen Anbietern wie Netflix und co. auch Bezahlstreams im Animesektor populär werden. The Rolling Girls thumb|left|335 px Publisher: Anime on Demand Release: 01.2015 - Wikia: The Rolling Girls Darum geht's Die große Schlacht von Tokyo ist nun mehr zehn Jahre vorbei und die Regierung wurde im Zuge dessen vollends abgeschafft. Die einzelnen Regionen der Stadt klären Konflikte untereinander und haben Bürgerwehren formiert. An der Spitze einer solchen Formation steht immer ein sogenannte Mosa, ein/e Anführer/in, welche im Kampf gegen andere Mosa antritt, um die Interesse des eigenen Viertels zu vertreten. Auch wenn das Twin-Tower-Manifest die Gruppen dazu anhält, ihre Konflikte weitestgehend friedlich zu lösen, treffen sich die Mosa, gefolgt von ihren Anhängern (dem Mob), regelmäßig zu spektakulären Kämpfen. So treffen die Mosa Matcha Green (gekleidet wie ein Wrestler im grünen Ganzkörperanzug) und Kuniko Shigyou (wiederum ausgerüstet mit einer überdimensionalen Sicherheitsnadel als Waffe) aufeinander, um ihre ewige Fehde im Kampf auszutragen. Die junge Nozomi weiß nicht, dass sich hinter der Maske von Matcha Green ihre Sandkastenfreundin Masami verbirgt und folgt Matcha im Mob. Zu ihr stoßen nach und nach auch Ai und Yukina, welche sich der Gruppe anschließen und die Spur der mysteriösen herzförmigen Kristalle verfolgen, welche immer wieder in Verbindung mit den Mosa auftauchen. Potenzial Wer Serien wie FLCL oder Kill la Kill mochte, wird The Rolling Girls genau so feiern. Klingt nach einem etwas hochgegriffenen Vergleich, aber The Rolling Girls passt nicht nur vom Look unheimlich gut in das Schema der abgedrehten Serien, sondern ähnelt auch in Sachen Tempo, Inszenierung, Charaktere, Farben und Kämpfe den sehr populären Produktionen. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, das gilt es jedoch abzuwarten, dass Freunde einer tiefgründigen Geschichte eher nicht auf ihre Kosten kommen. Davon lebt die Serie aber auch nicht. Vielmehr stehen die Verbindungen der Protagonistinnen im Vordergrund und werden teils unwahrscheinlich rührend, teils urkomisch dargestellt. Dazu kommt, dass The Rolling Girls mitreißt – der erste Kampf der Mosa ist beeindruckend farbenfroh, abgedreht und dynamisch (in Zeitlupe fliegende Backen und Speicheltropfen!), sodass zu hoffen ist, dass die Serie ihr eigenes Tempo halten kann und sich nicht in zusammenhangslosen Albereien verrennt, nur um möglichst abgedreht zu sein. Welchen dieser Animes werdet ihr sicher nicht verpassen? Akame ga Kill! Black Bullet Coppelion Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya KanColle The Rolling Girls Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag